Metal Slug Attack (Move)
Not to be confused with the game with the same name. A Metal Slug Attack (or Frontal Attack) is a suicide move that can be done with most Slugs. When in a pinch, the player is able to toss their Slug onto enemy groups. The player character jumps out of the Slug immediately and is given a bit of invulnerability. How to Perform There are different ways to perform a Metal Slug Attack, depending on the player's devices/platform. Effects Vehicle Slugs Vehicle Slugs trample over enemy infantry with ease but crash at enemy vehicles, bosses, or a wall. Slugs such as the Slug Flyer or the Slug Mariner travel horizontally straight (or vertically for the Astro Slug) from where it has been tossed. If a Slug is still running around on-screen, it will eventually self-destruct within an invisible countdown timer. Slugnoid The Slugnoids all hop up to the top of the screen. Slugnoids crash when hitting non-infantry on the air or by hitting the ground below as they fall. Special cases, such as the fights with the Aeshi Nero or the Hozmi, Slugnoids are able to pass through certain pieces of floor. Animal Slugs Animal Slugs trample over enemy infantry and through certain enemy vehicles. If they hit a wall or a hefty tank, they'll turn around and continue running. Exceptions * The SV-001s that Rootmars holds in Metal Slug 3 as, story-wise, these have a flotation device necessary for the heroes to land on the ocean safely. The heroes will automatically exit the Slug when there's one hit-point left to ensure the SV-001 won't receive any more damage. * The Slug Mobile in Metal Slug 5 is required to traverse the broken bridge. The player loses a life should the Slug be destroyed. * The Slug Digger in Metal Slug 6 is required to traverse underground to reach the Invaders' hideout. The player inside the destroyed Slug panics as there's no possible way to escape while buried and is taken by the explosion. * The Slug Gigant in ''Metal Slug 7''/XX will instantly burn the players inside when the Slug's health is depleted. Metal Slug: 1st Mission A Metal Slug Attack cannot be done in this game as the destruction of the SV-000 sends the player to Prison Camp and likewise to a Slug Flyer leads to a Parachute Drop. Hilde Garn's Slug is able to perform an MSA multiple times without internal damage. Metal Slug: 2nd Mission In this game, the player character jumps out at the very moment the SV-000 Proto 2 explodes rather than before the Slug starts its attack. A unique quirk of a SV-000 Proto 2 undergoing an MSA over a ledge is that it continues to move horizontally on thin air. This can be utilized to rescue POWs placed over long gaps. A Metal Slug Attack can only be done with the SV-000 Proto 2 at the expense of accessing a different route. A destroyed Slug Flyer and Slug Sub either ends the mission (to a new route) or, if fighting a boss, causes a Game Over. Metal Slug 3D In Metal Slug 3D, the Slug will self-destruct while ramming any enemy infantry in its path until it hits a wall or enemy vehicle. This cannot be done with the Slug Flyer or the Slug Mariner as these are part of mandatory rail shooter sections. Metal Slug Defense and Metal Slug Attack An SV-001 undergoing a Metal Slug Attack is a special attack the player can periodically use on a whim when the MSA meter is filled. It travels from base to base, running over and automatically killing smaller infantry and crashing at heavier units. Those who are part of the collision are knocked back. The only way to dodge an MSA is to use an evasive attack or randomly use the evasion skill. A more powerful form called the Super Metal Slug Attack can be sent after spending twenty medals in the Relief Supplies Menu. It sends a SV-001 Type-R that deals three times the damage. In both games, it can be upgraded in the Customize Bases Menu to increase its damage dealt and decrease its charge speed. In Metal Slug Attack, the MSA is a support system alongside the Reload Charge and Recovery Charge. Most CPU decks use the MSA support. After a certain update, the damage of the MSA was largely increased. Some units (vehicular or living) undergo an MSA towards the closest, non-evading enemy unit should they be defeated. MS-Alice.ghost's main form of attack is sending various Slugs (including the Slug Gigant and Slug Attacker) in self-destruct mode. Metal Slug Infinity After a Slug's gauge (the green meter) is depleted, they start to flash red and the word "TOUCH" appears above them. Clicking during this brief moment will activate their Metal Slug Attack. Ground vehicles ram towards the closest enemy, Animals trample the first enemy and turn away, and Aerial vehicles are dropped onto the ground either straight or at an arc. Unable to do so in time will simply have the unit safely jump off by themselves before the Slug explodes or, for an Animal Slug, runs away. Gallery MSAttack_MS2.png|SV-Camel Attack MSAttack_MS3.png|Slugnoid Attack MSAttack_MSX.PNG|Selecting a button combination in Metal Slug X (PS1) MSA_MS2ndM.png|A Metal Slug Attack over a gap. MSA Metal Slug Attack Support.jpg|MSA Support in Metal Slug Defense and Metal Slug Attack. Category:Gameplay Elements